Another Ivalice
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Argath Ultimate: Isilud | jumpstart = | cids missions = *Complete the Steely Pursuer ++ stage with Ramza in a party of FFT heroes! *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FFT heroes! }} Another Ivalice was a quick-play dual-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Track 1 takes place as Marche Radiuju and his classmates stumble upon an old tome and open it at his home in St. Ivalice. As the book turns its pages, a community is transported back to an Ivalice in the near past. There, Marche meets a wayward moogle named Montblanc, who offers to guide him. Marche becomes an unwitting player in a drama he does not yet know unfolding before him. It remains to be seen whether he and his friends will return home. Track 2 takes place in Middle Ivalice amid the War of the Lions. Ramza and his allies are about to discover the true roots of the kingdom-wide civil war. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |classic 2=Famfrit |classic stages 2=1 |classic stamina 2=5 |classic boss 2=Famfrit |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |classic 3=Emerald Keep |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=7 |classic boss 3=Babus |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |classic 4=Adrammelech |classic stages 4=1 |classic stamina 4=9 |classic boss 4=Adrammelech |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |classic 5=Mateus |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=11 |classic boss 5=Mateus |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 1=Lenalian Plateau |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Milleuda |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |elite 2=Windflat Mill |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Wiegraf |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |elite 3=Golgollada Gallows |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Zalmour |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x10 |elite 4=Lionel Castle - Oratory |elite stages 4=1 |elite stamina 4=19 |elite boss 4=Cúchulainn |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x2 |elite 5=Walled City of Yardrow |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Marach |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x3 |elite 6=The Gigas & the Darkening Cloud + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Famfrit Belias, The Gigas |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=The Wroth ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Adrammelech |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=The Corrupt +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Mateus |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=Eternal Attendant Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Babus |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Devourer of Souls ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Adrammelech |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Spinner of Lies + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Mateus |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer Famfrit - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Famfrit |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Famfrit - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Famfrit |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Mateus Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Mateus |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Mateus Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Mateus |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events